Ganar y Perder
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Remus abandona a Tonks después de enterarse que esta embarazada. Se vuelven a ver el día de la batalla final ¿Que pasara con ambos?


-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Remus había escuchado muy bien lo que le acababa de decir su mujer pero estaba esperando el momento en que ella le dijera que todo era una horrible broma.

-Lo que escuchaste, Remus. Vamos a tener un hijo.

-Ya Tonks, déjate de bromas-Remus se puso de pie y miraba con suplica a su joven esposa.

-No es ninguna broma, estoy embarazada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura-dijo Tonks que igual que su marido se había puesto de pie y lo miraba a los ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que no puedo…no puedo entender cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para quedar…-la joven abofeteo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres ¿acaso este bebe lo hice yo sola? ¡No! Tú participaste tanto como yo.

-¡SI! ¡Si, ya lo sé! Pero ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO HICISTE ALGO PARA EVITARLO? Un hechizo, alguna poción ¡Yo que sé!

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? ¡Estamos casados! Es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría- Tonks comenzaba a exasperarse ante la reacción de su esposo.

-Ya veo que no entiendes.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

-El error que cometimos. Ese niño es un error.

Tonks quiso volver a abofetear a Remus pero se detuvo, no solucionaría nada de esa manera, ella debió imaginarse que su marido reaccionaria de esa forma, pero estaba tan contenta con la noticia que se olvidó de los estúpidos prejuicios que su marido tenia y por un momento creyó que él también estaría tan feliz como lo estaba ella.

-Escúchame bien Remus, un hijo nunca es un error, NUNCA-dijo Tonks que en ese momento por más que trataba de no llorar sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Esta vez si lo es. Este niño va a ser un monstro como yo, estoy seguro.

-Tú no eres un monstro, ni tampoco lo será nuestro hijo-Tonks furiosa.

-Pues va a ser un hombre lobo ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí saber que por mi culpa una criatura inocente sufra todo lo que yo sufrí?-en este punto Remus ya estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Tonks al verlo así, se conmovió y quiso acercarse y abrazarlo pero Remus se dio cuenta de la intención de ella y se alejó lo más que pudo, no se merecía su compasión, no después de todo lo que había provocado.

-Lo siento, Tonks. Todo esto es mi culpa…nunca debí haber aceptado esta relación, nunca…nunca debí casarme contigo.

-Remus ¡Por Merlín! ¡No digas esas cosas! Ya verás que el niño no tendrá ningún problema y si nace como hombre lobo no me importa, lo voy a amar igual que te amo a ti.

-Nymphadora ¿acaso no entiendes todo lo que ese bebe va a sufrir si nace hombre lobo?

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que lo será? Tambien puede ser metamorfomago como yo o….simplemente puede ser un mago como cualquier otro.

-Aun asi, si ese bebe no tiene ningún problema estoy seguro de que se avergonzara de tener un padre como yo.

-Por supuesto que no, ya verás que te amara y…

-Lo mejor será que me vaya-la interrumpió bruscamente Remus.

-¿Qué te vayas a dónde?-pregunto mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿No estarás pensando en dejarme?

-Lo siento, Tonks-agarro su capa y se la colgó al lo mejor para todos. Espero que ese niño sea normal y puedas buscarle a un padre que lo quiera y le de lo que yo no puedo.

-¡REMUS! ¡NO TE VAYAS!-grito Tonks al ver a su marido salir de la casa-¡VUELVE! ¡REMUS POR FAVOR, VUELVE!

Pero Remus no volvió, estaba vez había cumplido su palabra. Ya habían pasado los meses desde ese día y Tonks lo recordaba a la perfección, el dolor y tristeza que paso desde entonces, por un tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que Remus volviera, pero no lo hizo. Y ahora tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos y miraba esos ojos que tanto le recordaban al padre del pequeño. Trato de hacerlo reír para que cambiara su color de cabello y ojos, pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Escuchaste en la radio lo que dijeron sobre Harry?-pregunto su madre.

-Sí, que entro a Gringotts y salió sobre un dragón.

-Creo que la batalla final está cerca-le dijo su madre.

-Yo también lo creo.

-¿Y…que…que piensas hacer?-su madre la miraba con miedo ante la respuesta que ya sabía que iba a dar.

-¿Tu qué crees? Voy a luchar, obviamente.

En ese momento una patronus ilumino toda la sala.

Tonks, Harry está en Hogwarts y vamos a presentar batalla, si vienes aparécete directamente en la casa de Aberforth y entra en el pasadizo que está detrás del retrato de una niña, así llegaras a Hogwarts.

-Vaya, eso fue más rápido de lo que creí -Tonks le entrego su bebe a Andrómeda y se puso de pie.

-Nymphadora, por favor, no vayas.

-Mama, en primera, no me llames Nymphadora, sabes que lo detesto. Y en segunda, tengo que hacerlo, soy Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. No puedo quedarme aquí sentada y de brazos cruzados, yo quiero un mundo donde mi hijo pueda crecer feliz, jugar en un patio sin miedo a que le hagan daño…

-Tienes razón hija, no serias tú si te quedaras aquí sin hacer nada, pero debes entenderme... ya perdimos a tu padre y… no quiero perderte a ti también. No lo soportaría.

-No me vas a perder, mama, te prometo que estaré aquí para el desayuno-le sonrió a su madre-Cuida a Teddy-dijo antes de acariciar sus cachetes y darle un amor pórtate bien, mami ira a patear traseros encapuchados.

-Nymphadora-la llamo su madre cuando ya estaba por irse.

-Mama por favor, no insistas.

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado y no te distraigas por nada…ni nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo más seguro es que te vayas a encontrar con el padre de Teddy.

Tonks cambio por completo su semblante. No había pensado en eso y su madre tenía razón, después de todo ese tiempo lo más probable era que lo volvería a ver…

-Ese hombre no es su padre-le dio un último beso a su madre y su hijo y después salió de la casa.

Corrió con la varita en mano para iluminar el oscuro túnel que la llevaría hasta Hogwarts, al llegar al final del túnel vio a los Weasley, a varios muchachos que supuso eran ex alumnos de Hogwarts y por ultimo lo vio a él.

Remus estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con Kingley sobre cómo se distribuirían por el castillo cuando escucharon unos pasos en el túnel y ambos voltearon para ver al recién llegado y lo que vio dejo helado a Remus. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que escucho decir a Molly, ya había tenido al bebe…su hijo ya había nacido. Quiso acercarse a ella pero en ese momento todos comenzaron a dirigirse a gran comedor. La batalla estaba por empezar.

Tonks trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él, pero le era casi imposible, parecía como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para juntarlos. Vio un espacio entre Molly y Bill y apresuro el paso para ir junto a los pelirrojos y no junto al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y para desgracia de Tonks, Remus se había sentado frente a ella y la mujer sentía su mirada clavada en ella, trato de ignorarlo y se dedicó a mirar a la profesora Mcgonagall que en ese momento estaba evacuando la mesa de los tejones. Luego de que la profesora sacara a todos los Gryffindor menores de edad Kingsley se puso de pie y ocupo el lugar que la bruja había dejado para comenzar a dar las instrucciones sobre la batalla.

-Los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall van a llevar a grupos de luchadores a la parte de arriba de las tres torres más altas donde tendrán una buena visión general, excelentes posiciones desde donde lanzar hechizos. Mientras tanto Remus —señaló al hombre y Tonks lo observo de reojo mientras este asentía de acuerdo—, Tonks—Maldita sea, pensó la joven ¿Por qué tenía que ir a donde estaba ese hombre?—, y yo, llevaremos grupos a los terrenos.

Ni, Remus ni Tonks siguieron poniendo atención a como se dividirían los grupos ya que cada uno se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Muy bien, ¡que vengan aquí los líderes y dividiremos las tropas!-dijo Kingsley pero ninguno de los dos lo escucho.

-Tonks, Remus, vayan con Kingsley-les aviso Arthur sacando a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

-Usted es la esposa del profesor Lupin ¿Verdad?-le pregunto una joven de Gryffindor cinco minutos más tarde cuando ya habían dividido los grupos e iban rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Tonks se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Me llevo bien con Ginny y nos contó que el profesor se había casado y pues hace rato el no dejaba de mirarla, así que supuse que usted es la esposa.

-Pues sí, yo soy su esposa-contesto Tonks sin ganas.

-A todos nos alegró la noticia, a pesar de que solo nos dio un año todos apreciamos al profesor Lupin, es un profesor excelente y una buena persona.

-Si-respondió Tonks cortante, no tenía ganas de escuchar lo "bueno" que era Remus.

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarla.

-No, no te preocupes, es que estoy preocupada, ya sabes por todo lo que está por pasar-dijo Tonks, ya que esa muchacha no tenía la culpa de que Remus solo se comportara como idiota con ella.

Remus le había pedido a su grupo que se adelantara a los jardines y que los alcanzaba enseguida.

-Kingsley ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar a Tonks a los jardines?-le pregunto algo molesto.

-Tonks es una excelente auror y está muy capacitada para…

-¡Los jardines es el lugar más peligroso!

-¿Dudas de su habilidad como luchadora?

-¡Claro que no! Se tan bien como tú lo buena que es…es solo que…no quiero que le pase nada. Ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar en casa con nuestro hijo.

-¿Y hasta ahora te acuerdas de tu hijo?-ahora era Kingsley el que estaba molesto- Lamento decirte eso, Remus. Sabes que te aprecio, pero no vengas ahora con que te preocupas por Tonks después de lo que le hiciste.

Kingsley fue a donde estaba su grupo, dejando a Remus solo en medio del gran comedor. Sabía muy bien que el mago tenía toda la razón pero aun así le molestaba el que se metiera en su relación. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los jardines y se acercó al grupo que dirigía, a lo lejos diviso a su esposa.

Minutos más tarde las defensas del castillo habían cedido ante los ataques de Voldemort y sus mortifagos y la batalla había dado comienzo. Remus luchaba contra dos mortifagos y solo pensaba en deshacerse de ambos lo más rápido posible para ver si su esposa estaba bien. Al otro extremo de los jardines Tonks también luchaba con dos mortifagos y por más que trataba de no pensar en la situación en la que estaría Lupin, no podía. Tonks lanzo el hechizo lo que hizo que el mortifago se elevara por los aires y se estrellara contra un árbol. Aprovecho ese momento y miro a su alrededor, varios alumnos de su grupo seguían luchando arduamente y tenían unas cuantas bajas, sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que la joven con la que estuvo hablando antes de comenzar la batalla ahora yacía muerta en el suelo cerca de ella. Rápidamente miro en busca de alguien que necesitará ayuda y vio a un muchacho que parecía tenía problemas y corrió en su ayuda y entre los dos derribaron al mortifago.

-Gracias, si no hubiera sido por usted…

-Ni lo digas.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse porque en ese momento un mortifago había salido de quien sabe dónde. Y a pesar de que llevaba mascara, Tonks lo reconoció.

-Vete de aquí-le ordeno Tonks al muchacho con firmeza.

-Pero…

-Que te vayas-le dijo Tonks.

El muchacho no insistió y se echó a correr.

-Muy noble de tu parte intentar salvar la vida de ese escuincle, pero de nada servirá, el acabara muerto por traidor.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Harry acabara con Voldemort y ustedes huirán como cobardes

-Tienes agallas, Nymphadora, con razón Bella quería acabar personalmente contigo, pero no creo que se moleste si yo le hago ese favor.

Después de decir eso Rodolphus le lanzo un hechizo y Tonks lo esquivo.

Remus acababa de vencer a Dolohov con quien llevaba bastante rato luchando cuando escucho que lo hablaban.

-Profesor Lupin- el castaño escucho su nombre y vio a un muchacho que corría hacia el-Profesor, se nos acercó un mortifago y yo creo que es muy peligroso porque ella me dijo que me alejara y…ayúdela, ella me salvo y…-señalo hacia donde Tonks luchaba con Rodolphus al que se le había caído la máscara.

De inmediato comenzó a correr hacia su esposa, no iba a permitir que Rodolphus, Bellatrix ni nadie le hiciera daño.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tonks cuando un hechizo paso sobre ella y Rodolphus sonrió.

Lo que Tonks no había notado es que la pared que había detrás de ella se estaba comenzando a resquebrajar. Tonks levanto su mano de nuevo y estaba lista para acabar con él, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura con brusquedad, lo que hizo que terminaran en el suelo un par de metros más lejos de donde estaban. Abrió lo ojos con dificultad ya que había mucho polvo a su alrededor.

-¿Remus?-pregunto al reconocer a su marido que se encontraba sobre ella. Lo empujo con brusquedad-¿Qué te pasa?-se puso de pie furiosa y el hizo lo mismo y se limitó a señalar a Rodolphus que se encontraba muerto. Ahí comprendió por qué el hechizo de él había pasado sobre ella, su intención era que la pared cayera sobre ella y la matara...miro a su esposo- Me has salvado la vida.


End file.
